


Odświeżanie garderoby

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant, ciąża
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W trzecim miesiącu ciąży spodnie robią się w talii przyciasne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odświeżanie garderoby

Bond mógłby przysiąc, że odkąd wyszedł do łazienki się ogolić, nie minęło więcej niż pięć minut, a ich sypialnia wyglądała teraz jak istne pobojowisko. Na jej środku stał Q. i z zaciętą miną, próbował dopiąć spodnie przed lustrem.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytał zbity z tropu agent.

\- Żadne nie chcą się zapiąć! Przecież nie pójdę do pracy w dresie. – wskazał ręką na porozrzucane po całej sypialni spodnie, po czym spuścił smutno głowę.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nic jeszcze nie widać. - odpowiedział Agent. Q. nie podniósł wzroku, ale zaczął cichym głosem

\- Robię się gruby. Nie mieszczę się we własne ubrania. Spuchnę jak balon i mnie zostawisz... - jęknął żałośnie, ze łzami w oczach.

James podszedł do niego i obejmując go za brzuch, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szyi, zmuszając do spojrzenia w lustro.

\- Nigdy nawet nie myśl, że mógłbym zostawić ciebie albo nasze dziecko. - powiedział z groźną miną, aby podkreślić powagę swoich słów. - Jesteście całym moim światem, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię wnosić do domu oknem – powiedział i puścił do bruneta oczko, pozwalając mu odprężyć się w swoich ramionach.

\- A co do tych spodni... - uspokojony Q. wyplątał się z jego objęć i zwinnym ruchem wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni Agenta. - Chyba skoczę na małe zakupy.


End file.
